


The Princess's Fans

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Children, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip outside the castle walls, Eclipse meets with her most passionate admirers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess's Fans

"Princess!"

 

"Pwin-ses!"

 

"Prines Eckispe!"

 

"Prices!"

 

"Princess Eclipse!"

 

"Gaww!"

 

Well, it wasn't as if every child could pronounce princess or her name correctly right off the bat.  And one of them appeared to have a lisp...

 

But even so, Eclipse managed to remain calm as she was swarmed by dozens of little ogre children.  Which didn't seem that bad except that the children were the size of human preteens.  A lot more to handle than little balls of drooling human toddlers.  Who were cute and adorable when they weren't throwing up.

 

"Here, Pwincess!"

 

"Pwincess!"

 

"Princess Eclipse, I made this for you!"

 

"Oh my," As drawing and wrapped gift and flowers were held out to her, Eclipse started to feel a bit overwhelmed by all the presents they were giving her, "N-Now, now; j-just give me a moment to get to everyone's gifts."

 

As the poor princess tried to take all the gifts she was being swarmed with, a pair of figures watched from the side of the fortress they were at.  King Megatron and General Bombrush had come by to check up on the soldiers stationed here and to make sure things were running smoothly.  Eclipse had been brought along for another trip outside.

 

News had spread quickly and by the time the two were done with their first inspection of the trip, Eclipse had already been swarmed by peasants and local folk, mostly the children, who had the time to come by and see her since they didn't have any work or chores to tend to. 

 

Bombrush chuckled as Megatron growled under his breath.

 

"Be nice, Megatron.  I doubt any hired rogue or guild out there is capable of disguising themselves as a child."

 

Mumbling was his only answer.  It was at this time that Strika and Lugnut had finally stepped in to help Eclipse, only to be hoarded into helping hold all the gifts these children were giving her.  Which was a lot...

 

"Oh boy.  We might need another carriage to bring all her gifts back at this rate."

 

"I don't understand why she keeps them all," the king finally grumbled out.

 

"Oh? Did you want a gift too?" Bombrush raised his hands at the glare sent in his direction, "And besides, there's no harm in holding onto the drawings and gifts for now.  We just get a room to hold them all in and it'll take care of itself."

 

"What makes you think they'll stop anytime soon?"

 

Bombrush chuckled, but had to give him that argument.  The whole ogre kingdom was infatuated with her, the beautiful human princess from their neighboring kingdom.  She was a celebrity and she would the talk of the town until the next big thing came along.

 

"We have plenty of rooms to spare.  Though I'm sure if it becomes too much, Eclipse may be willing to compromise."

 

He huffed and rubbed his forehead. “I just wish she would at least let her guards do their job."

 

Laughter filled the air as the children started to pull Eclipse to the open field in front of the fortress, wanting the princess to play with them.  Lugnut had to leave all the gifts to Strika to put into a bag while he trudged after the princess, unable to get close with the gaggle of children around her.

 

"She's fine, Megatron.  Just let her have a little fun.  It's not like someone's going to drop out of the sky and fly off with her."

 

Megatron grumbled again as he watched the princess play with the children, closing her eyes while reaching out to try to grab the little ogre children.

 

Despite how much it annoyed him to see her without guards nearby, Lugnut stuck on the edge of the field with children hanging onto him, he was relieved to see Eclipse looking happy and alive.

 

Being stuck in his castle for nearly a year had been hard on her and while he attempted to make it easy for her, it had been hard for the young woman.

 

But now... seeing her smile made him feel better.

 

END


End file.
